My Stolen Child
by Ambereyedwolfchild
Summary: Lily and James' child dies, only hours after being born. When James goes to collect the boy he switches it for a different child. This child had a twin. Sixteen years later the twins learn the truth. Can the twins come together against the world. AU Will not be continued.
1. The Crime

My Stolen Child

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.

Chapter 1:

1st August 1980. 12:33pm.

A tall, scruffy, dark haired man strode into the sterile room filled with young, newborn children. He was collecting his son for his lunch. He walked down the aisles to a crib with a large sign proclaiming the child as HARRY JAMES POTTER (M). He picked up his young son and was startled by the floppiness of his child's limbs. He pulled out his wand and passed it over the child's head, gasping as it informed him that the child had died in the night. He laid the infant back in its crib and ran to the wall, hand outstretched. He paused, just as he was about to hit the emergency button. He had seen a movement out of the corner of his eye and realized that the crib next to Harrys was filled with two wriggling infants. Looking at the sheet he realized that these twins were born at a very close time to his own son. He picked up the youngest infant and made a snap decision. He lay the other toddler next to his own deceased son and cast some strong locked appearance charms. Now both children looked as the other had only moments before. The spells were tied into his best friend, Sirius Black's life force. They wouldn't harm him but when Sirius died then the charms would fail. Grinning at his clever plan, he carried the cooing youth to his wife.

MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC

Six months later.

"YOU DID WHAT?" The redhead screamed, startling the baby in her arms. She settled him down, pressed a kiss to his forehead and dragged her husband into the living room.

"I thought it was for the best." He offered feebly.

"For the best? FOR THE BEST! YOU KIDNAPPED A CHILD."

"Yeah well. We needed an heir."

"Maybe they did too!"

"Nah, they had two."

"Twins. You separated TWINS! YOU COULD'VE KILLED THEM. YOU COULD'VE MADE THEM BOTH SQUIBS. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. WE CAN GET SENT TO AZKABAN."

"Calm down. No one will know. I cast appearance charms."

"Remove them."

"What?"

"Remove the charms."

"N-"

"NOW"

"I can't"

"Why not?" Lily's voice was deceptively calm.

"They're locked."

"On what." Lily pinched the bridge of her nose in a frustrated move. James scowled; he knew that she had picked up that move from Snivellus.

"Siri's lifeforce."

"You- Just get out. Don't come back until morning."

"Lils."

"No James. Leave."

James stormed out and Lily watched him go. Once he was out of the door she returned to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around the little child. She whispered to the boy; "I'm sorry sweetheart. I really am. I promise you, once those charms break we will find your brother and parents."

She set the boy in his crib and sat down, keeping him in sight, to write a very difficult letter. Once finished she cast the magical delay charm and set the delay to the moment her son realised that he was changing after Sirius' death. She knew she'd never have time to tell him herself.

A/N: This is my new story and although I hope to write regularly it is just to amuse me so I don't think I'd have time to write long chapters. Sorry :D.

Reviewes are loved and flames lower my heating bill. :D

- 2 -


	2. The Changes

A/N: WOW! I uploaded at lunch time and I already have 6 reviews! Not to mention 11 favourites and 24 alerts! I love you guys!

This is for JasonMorganfan87 who helped me with some info I needed. Thanks!

Disclaimer: See chap 1.

Chapter 2

Harry rolled over, the midday sun shining onto him. He was bored. Very bored. Very, very, very, very, extremely bored. The Dursley's had been ignoring him all summer. Now, normally that wouldn't bother him but they had locked all his books, wand, broom, absolutely everything in the cupboard under the stairs. This meant he spent all his time thinking. Consequently he was in a funk as the majority of his thoughts revolved around how he could have prevented the department of mysteries fiasco and saved his godfathers life. The door began to rattle as the chains and bolts were being drawn back. The door opened and Petunia strode in then almost immediately back out again. She obviously expected him to follow. As they descended the stairs Harry glanced at the steps, longingly wishing he had his books. He continued to follow her until they reached the kitchen, he recognized the set up immediately. Aunt Petunia had decided he needed a haircut. Wonderful. Resigned to his fate, or rather, his hairs fate, he sat in the stiff backed chair covered in plastic tarpaulin. Harry had always hated having hair cuts because the Dursleys did everything they could to make a mess that Harry would have to clean up. Thankfully Harry wasn't wearing any new or decent clothes, just some of Dudley's hand-me-downs, because Aunt Petunia promptly upended a bucket of ice cold water over his head. He shivered as it ran down his back, leaving freezing trails on his skin, but he was very careful not to wriggle. If he wriggled he just ended up getting tiny cuts on his scalp where the scissors caught his skin. Petunia cheerfully started to cut, hacking off great chunks of hair and successfully annihilating any hairstyle he may have had. One large lock fell into his lap and Harry almost did a double take. His hair wasn't this light before was it? No it couldn't have been. Harry could distinctly remember Sirius calling him his raven haired godson before. But it wouldn't be good for him to dwell on Sirius. Anyway the hair in his lap was most certainly not black. It wasn't even dark brown. It was a light, mousy sort of colour. What the hell had happened in the past few weeks! Speculating ideas at what could have happened he idly fiddled with the hair in his hands. He looked down and froze. His hands had changed too. He was sure of it. There was something different. His fingers had always been short and stubby but now they were long and elegant. When his aunt finally finished destroying his hair she shoved him towards the mess on the floor. On a whim he tucked away a small lock of hair to look at closer later. Once he had mopped up the water he heaved a long suffering sigh and trudged towards his room. When he was in the hallway he decided to look in a mirror and survey the damage Petunia had caused. When caught sight of his reflection, his jaw dropped. His hair was much, much paler than it had been and it was practically blonde at the roots. His skin was pale but not in a pasty, sickly way, it was more like ivory or the skin of delicate porcelain dolls. His eyes were no longer the emeralds they had been but were light green, slowly morphing into blue. Harry stared, eyes wide, even the basic structure of his face had changed. The changes were extremely subtle but definitely there.

"BOY! Stop preening you arrogant brat."

Sighing softly, Harry called back, "Yes Uncle." Had his relatives not noticed the truth or did they truly not care?

MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC

It was about six in the evening and Harry was sat cross legged on his bed with one of the few possessions, he had kept out of his trunk, on his lap. It was his parents photo album but ever since his second year he had been slowly adding to it and flicking through he found the photo he was after. It was a photo of him, Hermione and Ron, arms around each others shoulders and grins on their faces. Scrutinising the photo-Harry carefully, ignoring the fact that he was shying away, Harry sighed again. There was no doubt about it, there were definitely changes. Now how was he supposed to find out what changes?

Suddenly there was a flash of light and an envelope fell into Harry's lap. Enscribed on the front were three words.

'My son, Harry.'

A/N: Reviews are very much welcome, flames will be used to toast marshmallows.


	3. The Letter

**A/N: Hiya all! 9 Reviews, 13 Favourites and 29 Alerts! You guys make me happy!**

**For HarryPotterExpert000001.**

Chapter 3

Harry stared down at the envelope in his lap, mouth open and well aware that he probably looked like a fish. Right now he really couldn't care less. Picking up the envelope you tore into it, pulling out a piece of parchment. He glanced at the bottom and froze in shock at the signature for a second before shaking his head and greedily drinking up the words sent to him from his mother before she died.

_My dear, sweet son Harry,_

_I'm writing you this letter as I have learnt the hard way to trust my dreams and know for a fact that I will not be around to tell you this myself. Rest assured that, even if I was going to live to see your second birthday, I would have told you this. In my dreams I see a flash of green and we all know what that means. But my impending demise is not why I have written to you. Am I correct in my assumption that your godfather, Sirius Black, has very recently passed away? If so then I believe then you will have started to notice subtle changes in your appearance. I do not know exactly how these changes will affect you but I very much hope that you will be able to accept these changes. At the moment I am sure many people have told you that you look like James with my eyes. I am afraid this isn't your true appearance because James and I are not your true parents. As much as I'd like to say that you are adopted, it's not true. James has done an almost unforgivable thing. Whilst we were in St. Mungos, the day after the day you were born, our son died. James, the grief was too much for him and he kidnapped another child, one of two. Magical twins. He told Sirius, Remus Lupin and I only recently when the guilt got to be too much. If I had known I would have fixed it but it was too late. James cast an appearance charm on you and once Sirius has died then your appearance will have started to change. I do not know who your family is but I know you have a twin. There is a way to find out but you will need to cast the charm yourself. I really truly hope you find your family. I have two spells for you:_

_The Ancestry Spell: The incantation is 'Paterancestus'- This charm will write out your ancestors on your father's side. Say the spell and let a drop of blood fall on a sheet of parchment. Then tap the parchment with your wand and they will write themselves out._

_The Glamour: To return to your old appearance then say 'Glamourus' and imagine what you want to look like. A photo may help you focus. To return to your true appearance say, 'Glamourus ego moi' I don't know if this is necessary because I do not know the exact terms of the charm but I am almost entirely sure that, if you met, your brother would be able to see your true appearance. There is simply no way round this._

_Now, please remember that I will always love you, my stolen child. I hope you find love and happiness with your true family._

_Lily Potter._

MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC

As the final weeks of the holiday passed, Harry was left alone. But he was no longer thinking of Sirius. He was thinking about the letter. Everyday September 1st loomed closer and he was getting more and more nervous. Also he was entirely convinced that the letter was genuine. His appearance had changed completely and now his hair was pale blonde and his eyes stormy silver. His relatives had left him alone and STILL hadn't commented on his appearance. Why couldn't they see it?

MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC

September 1st 1996

Harry was nervous. His relatives had just deposited his trunk in his room, giving him ten minutes to check it over, pack into his rucksack what he would need for the train. He could cast the ancestry spell. So why hadn't he? In all honesty he was scared. What if it was someone dark? A death eater? What if it was someone nice and they wouldn't accept him? What if it was the Weasleys? Although being a part of their family would be nice, they would probably be angry at Lily but it wasn't Lily's fault. They could feel free to be angry at James. This was his fault after all. Harry couldn't help but wonder what his life could have been like with a brother, with a twin! Harry had always wished for family and James had ruined his peaceful life. He probably wasn't even the bloody boy-who-lived! He grabbed his wand and cast the glamour charm, hiding his appearance. Then there was a knock at the door and he dragged his trunk downstairs, ready to greet the Weasleys.

**TBC…**


	4. The Penny Drops

**A/N: So I am ridiculously pleased right now. Not only have I got 15 reviews, 19 favourites and 47 alerts. Someone has added me to a community!**

'**Thoughts' "Speaking" –twin talk-**

**This chappie is for whoever added this fic to the community: ****Some of the best HP! Love you all!**

Chapter 4

Harry leant his head against the window, feeling the vibrations rattling through his skull and watching the countryside whip past as the train continued on its steady path to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione were bickering amicably, having given up on trying to involve Harry in the conversation. Every attempt that they had made so far had not ended well, Harry either spaced out so much that he hadn't listened to a word they said or, he had answered monosyllabically in a flat tone. He was mentally kicking himself. Right now he could be sat here knowing who his biological parents are, he may not know them personally but he might recognise the name. After all, they had a son his age going to Hogwarts (unless of course they lived in France or somewhere else, but Harry was trying not to think about it.) He could know who his identical twin brother is! He had his back to the door so he didn't see it slide open and didn't notice Draco Malfoy, who had just strode in, until the familiar drawling voice spoke.

"Weasel, Mudblood. Where's Potty? Has he abandoned you? Realised that blood traitors and mudbloods are a waste of space?" Then Draco noticed the blonde boy curled in the corner of the cabin. "Who's your friend?" He inquired trying to hide his curiosity and make it seem as if he simply wondered who would hang around with mudbloods. Hermione scoffed and Ron laughed, "Are you blind as well as dumb now Malfoy? That's Harry!"

"Potter? Really? Well, I know they say blondes have more fun but it really doesn't suit you."

Ron and Hermione had twin looks of incredulity on their faces and Harry's head swung around, so fast that his neck clicked. His mouth was hanging open in shock and after a second Draco mirrored the action.

'He looks like a Malfoy! Like Kaden should ha..' Draco ended that train of thought, silently scolding himself. 'Kaden died the day we were born, stop depressing yourself.' He scrutinised Harry. His hair was blonde now and his eyes were like molten silver. Harry, on the other hand, was completely freaking out. 'How can Malfoy see through the glamour?' Silver eyes met silver eyes and then Draco spun on his heel and stormed out.

Ron snorted, "That git gets weirder every year." Hermione made a quiet noise of agreement. Suddenly Harry remembered something and started frantically rifling through his rucksack. He pulled out the well read letter, scanning through for the line he was thinking of.

_Your brother would be able to see your true appearance._

'Brother. My brother.'

"MALFOY!" Harry yelped out loud.

TBC…


	5. The Family Tree

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had a sleepover and this chapter was longer not to mention the general evilness of my laptop. It takes great pleasure at switching off at really bad times.**

**This chap is for ****reblchild who has been a great help with my ideas. Thanks for your input!**

"**Speech" 'Thoughts' –twin talk- **

Chapter 5

Ron and Hermione looked at him strangely. He just shook his head and returned to his letter, reading it over and over again. The trolley came past and Harry bought ten chocolate frogs, tucking nine into his bag and leaving one on his lap. Ron looked at him hopefully and moaned about his corned beef sandwiches. Harry threw him a distracted glare which went unnoticed and opened the little packet. He caught the frog mid-leap and chewed it thoughtfully. Ron groaned again and Harry looked up sharply. "Ron, if you really are that hungry then wait until the trolley comes back and buy yourself a frog. If not can you please shush for a second, I'm trying to think." He idly pulled out the card and twirled it between his fingers. Hermione noticed the name written in large curly script. _Godric Gryffindor_.

"Ooh can I read it Harry!"

He tossed it to her then started searching his bag for a sheet of parchment. Hermione and Ron were poring over the card and shook their heads to say no when Harry asked if they had any parchment to share. Harry then held out his hand and, when they gave him the card, tapped it with his wand, turning it into a sheet of parchment.

"Harry! That card is extremely rare!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "It's just a card Ron." Harry had let his curiosity get the better of him and now he _had_ to know who his brother is. 'Strangely he was not entirely against the idea of having Draco as a brother. Or maybe he is not entirely against the idea of a family. Yes, Draco was arrogant and bigoted but all that meant was that he was proud and loyal to the things he was raised to believe. It's obvious he's intelligent; he and Hermione drew even in all their classes. Actually the whole rivalry could have been completely avoided if Harry hadn't been an arrogant, bigheaded prat whose ego had been inflated by his newfound fame. _I think I can choose the right sort for myself._ 'Well Harry you didn't. You let Ron choose. He scoffed at Malfoy so you scoffed at his offer of friendship.' Harry ended his internal monologue and only just suppressed a laugh at Ron's expression.

"Merlin, Ron! It's just a card!"

"A rare card. A very, very, very rare card."

"Ron, I needed parchment. You know that card to card transfiguration is easier than anything else." Harry rifled through his bag looking for the pin that he had packed when he had chickened out of the spell that morning. When he found it he glanced at the letter to reassure himself of the spell order. 'Right, okay. Spell, blood, tap. Got it." He took a deep breath and muttered the spell in a quiet voice so Ron and Hermione couldn't make out the word. Hermione strained to hear but they both jumped and stared at him in shock when he stuck the pin into his thumb, deep enough to draw blood. Once a single drop of crimson blood landed in a messy splodge on the creamy parchment, Harry tapped the parchment with his wand, grimacing as the blood covered the tip. On the parchment, the crimson liquid had started to spread and darken, changing from red to brown to purple to blue and then, finally, to a light green. It spread in swirls over the page forming lines and curving words. In large swirling font the page was titled;

The family tree of

Harry James Potter

Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather:

Tobias Brutus Malfoy

Deceased.

Great-Great -Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother:

Marissa Elizabeth Laboulai

Deceased.

Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather:

Sirius Tobias Malfoy

Deceased.

Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother:

Arabella Selena Delacour.

Deceased.

Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather:

Marvolo Sirius Malfoy

Deceased.

Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother:

Bellatrix Helena Nott.

Deceased.

Great-Great-Great-Grandfather:

Rial Marvolo Malfoy

Deceased.

Great-Great-Great-Grandmother:

Mortitia Carmain Avery

Deceased.

Great-Great-Grandfather:

Salazar Rial Malfoy

Deceased.

Great-Great-Grandmother:

Ursula Leanna Parkinson

Deceased.

Great-Grandfather:

Orion Salazar Malfoy

Deceased.

Great-Grandmother:

Meredith Mariah Prince

Deceased.

Grandfather:

Abraxus Orion Malfoy

Deceased.

Grandmother:

Lillian Isabella Canton

Deceased.

Father:

Lucius Abraxus Malfoy

Imprisoned in Azkaban.

Mother:

Narcissa Tatiana Black

Imprisoned in Azkaban.

Kin:

Identical Twin:

Draconis Lucius Malfoy.

Hogwarts Student

Younger Sister:

Matilda Bethany Malfoy

Miscarried.

Younger Brother:

Salazar Kaden Malfoy.

Miscarried.

In the top right hand corner was a glimmering crest. This unique mark was spelled, rendering it impossible to reproduce on a fake family tree. Ignoring the intrigued looks from his friends, Harry perused it once more looking at the family that he should have grown up with. He didn't even care that they were Malfoys. They're his family! He shouldn't have been separated from them! He has been manipulated his whole life and he shouldn't have been! The prophecy said that the chosen one was '_Born to those who have thrice defied him,'_** (Not mine!) **The Malfoys supported Voldemort, which means he is apparently not the chosen one! Not to mention the blood wards are useless if he isn't with blood relatives, which he wasn't. He knew he had to tell Draco even if he didn't accept it. He knew that Draco had refused the dark mark, Dumbledore had told him last year so he wasn't about to be turned over to Voldemort. He would show him the family tree and then see how it goes from there.

Draco poked moodily at his yorkshire pudding. Harry looked so much different. He's bloody BLONDE for Merlin's sake. How the hell has nobody noticed! He looked up at the Gryffindork table and did a double take. His hair was black again! He looked intently at Harry, and the air seemed to shimmer slightly and his features were once again those of the Harry he had seen on the train. Draco turned his face slightly and focused, glaring maliciously, at the Weasel. Once he was focused completely on the red head, Harrys features blurred and returned to the raven haired boy Draco had known for five years. Draco racked his brain, thankful for his photographic memory, for what could cause this reaction and suddenly the answer hit him. A glamour charm! That must be it! But why could he see through it? He looked around the hall, looking to see if anyone else could see through it. He couldn't see anyone who looked like they could except for Dumbledore who was looking at Harry strangely. He probably could see through it, after all he is the most powerful wizard in the world. But that wouldn't explain the emotions in the older wizards eyes. He adored his golden boy didn't he? So why was he looking at him with annoyance and… was that hatred? When everyone had filed out Draco gave into his conscience and grabbed Harrys arm, pulling him into an empty classroom. He quietly started to talk, "Look Potter. I don't know why you're blonde, I haven't got a clue why you're wearing a glamour and why I can see through it but you're gunna have to be careful. Dumbledore has definitely seen through it and he is not pleased."

Harry laughed darkly, "I bet he wasn't happy. Thanks for the heads up. I might have the answers to your questions. I got a letter over the summer that involves both of us." He shrugged off his rucksack and pulled out a rolled up copy of the family tree and the letter from Lily.

"Before I give you this can you promise you won't show or tell anyone unless we both agree, you'll understand why."

Draco weighed up his options and nodded, "I promise."

Harry nodded too and held out the scrolls, "I also wanted to apologise. If I hadn't been an arrogant git then this whole stupid rivalry could've been avoided. And that didn't influence my apology, I was gunna apologise before I knew. If you want to talk about what they," He pointed at the parchment in Draco's hand, "say then I'll be by the far side of the Lake from midnight until about one."

Harry slipped out of the classroom and sprinted to the Gryffindor Tower. When he got into the garish red and gold room Ron and Hermione were waiting for him, Hermione spoke up exasperatedly. "Where have you been? You were right behind us and then you just vanished!"

"Sorry. Another student wanted a word."

He walked straight up to the dorm and sat cross legged on his bed, piling his textbooks around him. He wanted to finish his summer assignments. He hadn't been able to work on them at all over the holidays. He hadn't even seen his trunk again until that morning. He hadn't been allowed to go to Diagon Alley, the Dursleys had told Dumbledore that they were concerned for his safety so had them sent straight to Privet Drive where they had been locked up. Concerned for his safety! Harry snorted derisively and returned to his Transfiguration essay.

All too soon it was 11:50pm and Harry had completed all but one of his essays. Feeling his stomach twist up nervously, he gathered up the Marauders map, his invisibility cloak, the original letter, one of the family trees and an envelope containing the lock of hair, just in case the gradual changes came up, and snuck past his sleeping dorm mates.

He settled down on the damp grass with the cool breeze blowing through his hair. He had told Draco the truth. All he could do now was wait.

TBC…

**A/N: I am so happy. I love all you guys who are reading this. I have 30 reviews, 90 alerts, 36 favourites, 3,627 hits and this story has been added to 6 communities! Thank you all so much!**


	6. The Heart to Heart

**A/N: Oops I have become suddenly aware I keep missing disclaimers. So this applies to the whole story:**

**Anything recognizable is not mine. It belongs to its respective owner/author/idea-thinker-upper. If something is similar to another fic I am very sorry, your story has obviously penetrated my brain. If it is practically copied then please say and I will change it. This shouldn't happen as the plot twists come from deep in my twisted imagination but just in case!**

**This chapter is for Emeralden Rapley. Your review really inspired me to write this that little bit quicker! Thank you very much!**

**This story isn't exactly a Dark!Harry fic but it isn't a Light!Harry fic either. Its somewhere in the middle.**

**"Speech" 'Thoughts' -Twin talk-  
**

Chapter 6

It was nearing 1 o'clock when a shadow appeared and someone settled down on the soft earth beside Harry. There was no sound except the gentle lapping of the lake, the bats screeches and the occasional splash caused by a waving tentacle of the Giant Squid. When he turned his head slightly Harry could see the blonde Slytherin with his arms wrapped around his legs. The blonde boy offered Harry a small smile and held out the two scrolls but Harry waved them away.

"I have my own copy, keep them, burn them, whatever floats your boat." Harry sounded discouraged, as if he expected to be pushed away. There was an awkward silence as Draco tucked the scrolls in the pocket of his hoodie. The raven haired boy looked closer at the slim Slytherin and was surprised to see that he was wearing an entirely muggle outfit, dark blue jeans, ripped at the knees; a white tshirt, promoting a muggle band that Harry half recognized, and a plain black hoodie. They caught each others eyes and simultaneously blurted out, "We need to talk about this." Harry groaned and Malfoy chuckled, "We'll have to be careful. If we keep that up we'll turn into the Weasley twins." Harry laughed and started to talk.

"I expect you'd like an explanation so I am just going to tell you what I know from beginning to end. About two weeks ago my Aunt let me out of my room and took me downstairs where she proceeded to massacre-I mean- cut my hair. When I looked at the hair she had cut off I was more than a little bit confused. It was-" Harry paused as he opened a small envelope and pulled out the lock of mousy brown hair, "this colour. On a whim I pocketed it and when I had cleaned up I was sent back to my room. On my way there I went past a mirror and I was… well, surprised is probably an understatement. My hair wasn't even slightly black, it was mousy brown and the roots were blonde. My eyes were changing colour rapidly, going from emerald green to stormy grey. Later that night I was lying in bed when a letter literally appeared out of nowhere, effectively scaring the crap out of me. I saw what the envelope said, my son Harry and was very shocked. You know what the letter said. This morning I cast a glamour charm which is why none of our classmates have seen it and when you came in I was trying to work out how the hell my relatives hadn't seen the changes."

Draco swiftly interrupted, "I have theory on that. I think it might be the affects of a blood adoption. That would explain why, if you are returning to you true appearance, your hair still has the 'I'm a Potter and I've just been thoroughly shagged look.' If I am right and it is a blood adoption then your relatives will not see they changes until directly told or the charm wears off completely. It was designed to give the adults a chance to recast the spells or explain. There is also another issue. Unless the Dark Lord was feeling passionate then Dumbledore must have done the spell. Those two wizards are the only ones strong enough to illegally cast the charm and it was definitely an illegal blood adoption. If it had been legal and Ministry performed then you would have been returned to us after your parents deaths."

"They weren't my parents!"

"No you're right. They weren't. You, my friend, are a Malfoy."

Harry grinned and finished up his story. Once the tale was complete he smiled grimly at his brother.

"So, Dumbledore is still being a manipulative bastard, Voldemort is still trying to kill me and the rest of the world still thinks I'm deluded. I wish I could get out of this war."

"I'm afraid that that is just not possible. You are like the king of the light side."

"Then how do I bloody abdicate?"

Draco laughed and the conversation moved on to lighter topics such as favourite things, quidditch and homework. They were so involved in their conversation that they didn't even think about the time until Draco tried, and failed, to stifle a huge yawn. Harry cast the tempus charm and swore colourfully.

"We're 15 minutes late for breakfast and Dumblebore had an announcement to make."

"SHIT!" Draco scrambled up, hauling Harry up with him. They sprinted forward but paused and regained their breath, Harry entering the great hall first and Draco a few minutes behind, staggering their entrance so they'd not be associated with each other. Harry started to pile food on his plate when all the sixth year Gryffindors leaned forward. Seamus had a predatory look on his face.

"So Harry. Your bed wasn't slept in and you've come to breakfast flushed, grinning and in yesterdays rumpled clothes. Is there something you need to tell us?"

-Tell him the truth. You were unavoidably detained in the company of a gorgeous blonde.-

Harry almost jumped when Draco's familiar, drawling voice invaded his head.

Knowing that waiting any longer would just make his friends suspicious he flippantly replied with the comment Draco had suggested. He had a wicked thought and added, in a slightly louder voice, "And I'd appreciate it if that same blonde would meet me in the same place, same time." All around him jaws dropped.

-Why did you do that, surely you have learnt about twin talk. That's what this is. You could have just thought it.-

-Yeah I know about twin talk. But now they think I'm dating a blonde Gryffindor so the suspense will kill them!-

-Haha! Genius!-

-How exactly does twin talk work?-

-It sends comments through the twin bond.-

-I never would have guessed. Forget I asked, Dumblefuck is announcing his surprise.-

-DumbleWHAT!-

-Dumblefuck now ssssh I can't multitask.-

-Learn.-

-SHUT UP!-

-Sorry, sorry. Chill out Kade.- Harry ignored him.

"We are having a special themed unity disco. The theme is twins so with the exception of true twins every student must find a partner of the same sex to go with. You must dress in a twinny way and once at the ball you must stay together."

-Are you thinking what I'm thinking?-

-Hell yeah! Of course we're thinking the same thing. We are twins after all."

-Okay, lets not meet by the Lake. What about the room of requirement at ten o'clock.-

-Alright, but you will have to explain. Where and what is the room of whatever?-

-It's the room the inquisitorial squad broke into last year.-

-I heard what happened last year. I'm sorry that your godfather died.-

-He isn't dead.-

-Huh?-

-My godfather. He didn't die.-

-What!-


	7. The Murder Of Harry James Potter

**A/N: I hope no one will be disappointed with this chapter. My friend convinced me to leave the last one where I did! :D **

**This is for Lumcer who is my new co-conspirator! Thanks for the ideas.**

Chapter 7

-He didn't die. I don't know who my real godfather is but it is NOT Sirius Black. Sirius Black is a man who claimed to care about me yet it never occurred to him to tell me that I'm not a Potter. Sirius died, not my godfather.-

-You really hate being Harry Potter, don't you?-

-Just a tad.-

-No need to be sarcastic.-

-Oh yeah because you're any stranger to sarcasm.-

-Shut it. I have an idea.-

-Well then. Proceed dear brother.-

If anyone had looked over at the boy everyone assumed to be Harry Potter then they would have seen him completely zoned out. He looked as if his thoughts were miles away, but they weren't. They were only across the hall. And, if they had kept their eyes on him for a while, they would have seen the grin that spread across his face. His friends noticed and asked him why he was grinning creepily.

"Oh just an excellent idea for the disco, everyone will be so shocked!"

"Why am I getting a sense of impending doom?" Ron asked and the Gryffindors laughed.

MSCMSCMSCMSCMSCMSCMSCMSC

Harry, hidden by his invisibility cloak, strode down the seventh floor, pausing opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. He could see his twin stood nervously at the end of the corridor and after checking no one was around he decided to mess with him. He crept up and stood, face inches from Draco's and whipped off the cloak. Draco leapt backwards, hitting the wall with a girly shriek and Harry was laughing so hard he was bent double, tears of mirth gathering at the corner of his eyes. When both boys had calmed down, Harry from his hysterical laughter and Draco from the fright of an appearing head, Draco sent a death glare that could rival Snapes towards Harry.

"That was a nasty thing to do."

"It wasn't nasty, it was bloody hilarious!"

Draco just continued to glare and Harry started to stride down the corridor, thinking of what he wanted.

'I need a room where Draco and I can talk undisturbed. I need a room where Draco and I can talk undisturbed. I need a room where Draco and I can talk undisturbed.'

When he had repeated his third lap a large oak door appeared in the previously blank wall. He pushed it open and followed Draco in; the room was beautiful, decorated tastefully in deep blue and golden oak. There was a thick soft carpet and on the far side of the room was a window that looked out over the front path of the castle. On either side of the window was a four poster bed of varnished gold oak carved with elegant pictures. On the left were dragons, flitting and diving around each other and on the right were snakes, all size and shape, coiled and stretched out. The other half of the room was furnished like a living room. There was a fireplace and two overstuffed armchairs. The two boys sat down on the squishy chairs, facing each other. They both pulled their legs up beneath them and leaned their head on one hand, each unconsciously mirroring the other.

"So we now know that Dumbledore is trying to see if we know and, if so, if we are willing to risk others finding out. I think we should put our plan into place on the Hogsmeade day."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC MSC

Harry Potter walked out to the carriages with Ron and Hermione. He paused at the door of the castle to tie his laces and when he looked up they'd moved away. He gave a long suffering sigh and walked to an empty carriage. McGonagall, Filch and Hagrid watched him pull the door shut and the carriage started to rock from side to side. Then a flash of green fire, tumbling and turning over itself, enveloped the carriage. There were screams from all directions as the fiendfire was banished and the three teachers paled and ran over to the ashes that were all that remained of the carriage.

In the forest to one side a pale boy threw the brittle wand in his hand to the ground and incinerated it. He laughed and portkeyed away as the news was spread.

**Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived-no-more.**

_TBC…_

_**A/N: hehehe think my cliffhangers are getting eviler and eviler! I blame my friend Dandelion, she's a bad influence. **_


	8. The Thoughts Of Albus Dumbledore

**A/N: Okay, I've had a few reviews commenting on how Draco would be suspicious. He was suspicious but, being Slytherin, he hid it until he had more evidence. Now he has enough evidence to conclude that he must be telling the truth. Here are the three main pieces of evidence:**

**The family Tree. The crest in the corner makes it impossible to edit, reproduce (without using the spell again) or fake. **

**The Glamour. It is completely and utterly impossible to make a glamour that two people can see through. Dumbledore can because of the- I nearly gave it away- There is a reason Dumbledore can and that is in this chapter. As for Draco, twins can see through the glamour on their twins if they focus enough.**

**Twin talk. There is a reason it is called TWIN talk. It depends on the bond created between twins. Unless you are twins then you cannot use twin talk.**

**These are the main reasons and they would be strong enough to convince me so I am going with the idea they are strong enough to convince Draco.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not the prophecy. I just steal them when J.K. Rowling isn't looking. Ssssh. Don't tell her!**

**This chapter is for all my reviewers. I love all you guys.**

Chapter 8- Dumbledore's thoughts.

This was not supposed to happen! Harry was our only hope, our salvation! The prophecy told us that much.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches,_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him. _

_Born as the seventh month dies._

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,_

_But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. _

_And either must die at the hand of the other,_

_For neither can live while the other survived._

Even as a Malfoy the prophecy still applied. Before Harry and Draco's births Lucius and Narcissa had defied the Dark Lord at least three times. Severus had told him of three occasions that Malfoy hadn't turned up when he should have done. The first was when Narcissa told him she was pregnant, the second when she had found out it was twins and the third was unrelated to the children. The school governors had been having a meeting when Severus excused himself to go to the Death Eater meeting. Lucius had stiffened but stayed in his seat. Dumbledore could remember the day he had found out that the saviour of the wizarding world was the 'dead' Malfoy child. Obviously Harry had not been the saviour then.

_Flashback_

_James strode into the circular office, a child cradled in his arms. The child had scruffy black hair and bright green eyes. Lily was still in St. Mungos. There had been complications and she was unwell. Normally James would have been sat at her bedside but he had seen the opportunity to get Dumbledore to cast the spell that he was simply not powerful enough to cast himself. _

"_Headmaster Dumbledore. I need a blood adoption."_

_Dumbledore had looked startled and James sighed then explained. When he had finished talking Dumbledore had asked, "What family?"_

"_The Malfoys." The black haired man spat out the name like a curse. _

_Dumbledore nodded camly and began to weave the complex charm._

_End Flashback._

Dumbledore sighed, tidied his robes and arranged a grim expression on his face. He had to inform the staff, students and give a statement to the daily Prophet, all concerning the tragedy gripping the Wizarding World.

**A/N: I am thinking of having Lucius and Narcissa break out of Azkaban. I wasn't going to but you all seem to want me to so I'd like a vote please. Should I keep them out of the story or not?**

**Ellen **

**x**


	9. The Potion

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! :D**

**Okay I haven't finished my other project but I missed this fic so here is….**

Chapter 9

In the dark alleyway behind Zonkos shop two boys were sat on the damp stone floor. They were sat facing each other, so close that their knees were almost touching. One had a neat quiff of platinum blonde hair whereas the other had a mop of scruffy black hair. The shorter one, the one with raven hair, murmured a few words and his whole body seemed to shimmer before he faded into a completely different person. His hair was just as scruffy as before but now his eyes and hair matched the other boys. Neither could quite believe what they'd just done.

"Are you okay Kade?" Draco turned his silver eyes onto his younger brother.

"Yeah. I'm… Brilliant!" A grin spread across his face, "New life. New name. No fame! Just me. Kaden Malfoy."

"New face as well. Much better than the last one." Draco grinned at Harry.

"I don't know whether to be offended or flattered." Draco stuck his tongue out and let out a surprised yelp as his brother tackled him sending him flying into the ground. The duo rolled about for a little while laughing and mucking about. Eventually they both stood up and brushed the dust from their robes. Harry tapped the crest on his robe with his wand and the crest vanished. Draco led the way down a lesser known part of Hogsmeade and into a branch of Ollivanders shop. When the duo stepped through the door a bell rang and there was a pop that signalled the arrival of Ollivander himself.

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy. Who might this be?"

"This is Kaden, he's my twin. We only just found each other. Kade was kidnapped and I managed to find him again. We hope to get him enrolled at school and so he needs a wand."

Harry surreptitiously passed Draco his familiar holly wand and held his right arm out for Ollivander to measure. He did so and started to pass several different wands. After turning Draco's hair multiple colours and completely annihilating a stack of, thankfully empty, wand boxes he finally ended up with a wand that sent a flood of warmth down his arm. It was made of blackthorn and was approximately 9 ½ inches long. The core, much to his brother's amusement, was made of dragon heartstring.

Next they headed to the three broomsticks. This was the part of the day that Harry was most nervous about. They were meeting Professor Snape as Draco had told him the day before that he had found his lost twin and Snape had agreed to meet him and, if the relationship between the two was verified for him then he'd arrange an interview with Dumbledore and after that it'd be a simple matter to get him sorted and into normal school life.

They walked into the crowded pub and over to the corner booth where they could see Snape was already sat. Harry stepped to one side and let Draco slid in first. They sat in almost identical poses without even realising.

-Jeez. I'm so nervous. What if he recognizes me?-

-He won't. You don't even sound like Harry Potter any more. You'll be fine.-

Harry smiled at his brother and turned back to Snape.

"Good afternoon Professor Snape. It's nice to meet you." He held out a hand and Snape shook it.

"Good afternoon. You must be Kaden Malfoy." When Harry nodded he continued, "I have a vial of the familias potion with me. We can verify your relationship to Draco and then take you to see Headmaster Dumbledore."

-Gaah! Snape's being polite! The world must be ending!-

Draco lets out an extremely un-Malfoyish snort and Snape quirked an eyebrow at him.

Snape pulled a vial of pale blue potion out of one of his robe pockets. He tipped some salt out of the salt shaker onto the table and transfigured it into a small crystal bowl with flowers engraved around the edge.

-Ooh. Very nice! Don't you agree Dray? Although… looks like something a grandmother would own.-

"Shut up Kade!" Draco muttered and both Harry and Snape turned to look at him, he flushed when he realised that he had spoken aloud.

"I didn't _say_ anyth-owww!" He broke off as Draco stamped on his foot.

Snape shook his head at the duo's antics. "Shall we continue?"

When both boys nodded he poured the potion into the bowl. Each boy used his wand to make a tiny slit on their thumbs and each added a drop of blood in turn.

As expected for identical brothers the potion turned a vibrant orange.

-Ugh that's a horrible colour. It reminds me of the Chudley Cannons.- Draco commented mentally.

"What's wrong with the Chudley Cannons?"

"What's _right_ with the Chudley Cannons?"

-They're good.-

"Not"

-Are-

-Not-

"You're wrong."

-And you're stupid!-

"I am _not _stupid!"

"Okay. As strange as this conversation is I think we should go and meet the Headmaster now."

The teens agreed and they walked back towards the castle still silently bickering.

They walked towards the castle and Harry and Draco flashed a triumphant grin at each other when they passed the pile of fiendfire ashes that was the location of Harry Potters 'death.'

-You know it is _extremely _disconcerting to see the place where the person that you've been known as for your entire life has 'died.' Certainly looks realistic though.-

-Of course it looks realistic. It was real. If you hadn't have portkeyed out as soon as you shut the door, or I hadn't counted to sixty then you would have been burnt up.-

-How could you risk the life of your only brother!- Even mentally Harry's voice was filled with mock horror.

The banter between them stopped immediately when the stepped into the Entrance Hall and saw that Dumbledore was waiting for them.

"Good afternoon Draco, _Kaden_."

-Oh shiiit. He is not pleased.-


	10. The Adoring Fanboy

**A/N: Okaay, I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry! I know I kinda vanished off the face of the earth. But I- yeah, I have no excuses, I'm sorry! Please don't kill me :)**

_Last Chapter_

_-How could you risk the life of your only brother!- Even mentally Harry's voice was filled with mock horror._

_The banter between them stopped immediately when the stepped into the Entrance Hall and saw that Dumbledore was waiting for them._

_"Good afternoon Draco, Kaden."_

_-Oh shiiit. He is not pleased.-_

Chapter 10- The Adoring Fanboy

Harry plastered a grin on his face and strode up to the headmaster.

"Good afternoon Professor! It's such an honour to meet you! I have twenty seven of your chocolate frog cards! It's truly thrilling to meet the most powerful wizard alive!" Harry said all of this in a fake falsetto voice whilst pumping the headmasters hand enthusiastically. He didn't dare look at his brother for fear of bursting out laughing. Dumbledore looked at his brother with such a shocked expression that Draco had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"Urm-uh. Hello Kaden it's nice to meet you. Shall we proceed to my office?"

"But dinner's about to start. I'd hate to be the reason that all the other students have to miss out on your fabulous presence!"

-Kade? What the hell are you doing?-

-Messin' with his mind.-

-It's working. Just in case you were wondering.-

"Headmaster, if I may." Snape interrupted, "The boy is who he claims to be. All my spells and my potion prove that he is infact, Kaden Severus Malfoy." the dour potions master grimaced as he said the Severus in Harry's name.

-Whats up with him Dray?-

-Probably trying to reconcile himself with the idea that someone who is named after him is sucking up to Dumbles-

-I'm named after HIM!-

-Uh yeah why?-

"WHY!"

Snape and Dumbledore who had been conversing quietly jumped about a foot in the air whilst Draco burst out laughing.

-Father and he were best friends in school.-

-Really?-

Draco was about to answer but Dumbledore cut him off.

"Alright then, we'll proceed straight to dinner and your sorting."

**A/N: Short I know. HELP! I need help! I don't know what to do plotwise. If you have any ideas please add them to a review! I don't even know what house to put Harry in.**

**Gryffindor or Slytherin vote now!**

**Ellen**

**x**


	11. AN

**Hey everyone.**

**I have been getting messages asking me when I am continuing my fics. Please bear with me. I am in the middle of an original novel and it has a deadline that I am so not going to meet. I promise I am working on both my incomplete fics as fast as I can but it might be a while until I get the next chaps up. I also have GCSE coursework and DofE and all sorts of other things that mean I don't get to sleep until roughly two am. I love all my readers and hope you can forgive me for writing so slowly.**

**Ellen xxx**


End file.
